Day-Dreaming
by SweetBeast
Summary: Based on the song Gift From Princess Sandman by Hatsune Miku. Len day-dreams about Miku and him on an adventure. Not really. He dreams that Miku is the Princess Sandman and he is the victim. She has powder and spreads it throughout town. He tries to escape. Will Miku sprinkle powder on him or will he succeed? One shot. Submitted it for:B.A.G.-GOMEZ's contest.


Day-Dreaming

* * *

"Hey! Len!"

Too late. Len is already day-dreaming. He closed his eyes. _Ahh.. Day-dreaming is the best during the day._ Duh! It is _day_-dreaming. But what is he dreaming about? Well let's find out shall we?

Where am I?

Len dropped down from the sky into a white land. Ow! Can't day-dreaming be more softer? He rubbed his neck. He looked around unaware that he is day-dreaming.

**Gift from Princess Sandman**

**"saa nemurinasai..."**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni...**

**seiryaku no hate kimerareta kon'in sore de mo anata o aishita yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin dakedo mae kara suki datta**

**isha no musume no zaisan dake meate betsu ni sore de mo shiawase yo osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete ii no anata no soba ni irarereba**

**fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa watashi kara no purezento**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni...**

**Burankenhaimu koushaku to no kekkon.**  
**tsukitsukerareru genjitsu.**  
**nayameru Marugariita.**  
**yuujin no Juria kara oshierareta yasuragi no kusuri "gift" no seisei houhou.**  
**kanojo wa otto ni "gift" o tewatasu.**  
**"yoku nemureru kusuri" da to itte...**

**dare mo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni gift o tsukuru nemureru kusuri**

**iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa yurikago no naka akago no you ni me o tojita mama yudanenasai**

**[Bura]nkenhaimu koushaku, shikyo isha no Ferikusu shi, kitoku jou[tai]**  
**[byou]in de 24-mei shibou. gen'in wa [fumei]**  
**[To]ragei no kibyou soudou, shuusoku [?] no haigo ni hanzai soshiki "Peerunoeru" no kage?**  
**Erufegooto seifu, Furiijisu[-tei] chousa o irai ka?**  
**[Ake]ido, Toragei aida no tsuukou o kinshi Furiijisu zaidan, chousadan o Toragei ni haken [Torage]i, kaimetsu joutai.**

**watashi no gift o minna ga nonde shiawase ni natta minna ga minna tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni jiyuu to zai o eta**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime kibou o motometa onna...**

**o-kazari no dooru no you ni riyou sareru dake no hibi ni mou tokku ni kowarete ita subete o kowashitakatta no**

**totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru nemurase-hime kara nemuri-hime ni...**

**shi no machi to kashita Toragei.**  
**Marugariita wa sude ni kairaku satsujinsha to narihatete ita.**  
**sore wa kanojo no kyouguu yue ka,**  
**aruiwa ano onna no sennou no sei na no ka...**  
**Marugariita no jisatsu ni yotte,**  
**shinsou wa yami no naka e...**

**"hidoi arisama ne"**  
**"omatase, shimashita"**  
**"otsukaresama. de, dou datta?"**  
**"hai, utsuwa wa, sude ni, mochisarareta ato no, you de..."**  
**"sou..."**  
**"sore kara, konkai no ken, yahari ano onna...Juria ga, kakawatte iru you desu"**  
**"Peerunoeru...fukaku shirabete miru hitsuyou ga arisou ne"**

**"ikimashou, Guumiria. Rushifenia e."**  
**"hai, wakarimashita, Eruruka"**

Len's eyes widen. A girl in a cloak was spreading some kind of powder throughout the village. People were breathing it in and then out and passing out. The towns-people looked unaware of the powder. Len ripped a part of his sleeve off and tied it around his mouth and nose scared that he will breathe the unknown powder in. _Crack. Oh no!_ He stepped on a twig. The girl turned around. M-Miku?!

She had a warm smile on her face and then looked up and whispered,"Go sleep with my medicine." Len gasped. He didn't know that Miku was _evil!_ Miku sprinkled some on the ground and stepped closer to him. Len gasped again and staggered backwards falling on the ground. Miku sprinkled some more powder on the ground, but closer to him. Len tripped Miku with his leg and started to get up and run.

That was close! He took the rag off and tied more tightly around his face. He leaned against the tree.

"Do you want to sleep with my medicine?"

Len looked up. Miku was sitting on the branch holding a basket.

"Y-you!"

Len was going to run and then Miku jumped down repeating that sentence. "Go sleep with my medicine."

Len grabbed the basket and ran towards an abandoned church. He opened the door and dashed up the stairs gasping for air. He dashed into the nearest room and looked up. Len's eyes widen. Miku was sitting on the bed with another basket. She jumped down and walked closer. Len opened the door and tried to find a way to break the spell she was under. _I mean Miku is nice right? She must be under a spell to be acting like that!_

An idea popped into Len's head. That might work... But he had to try it out.

He opened the door again to see Miku smiling and whispering to his face,"Go sleep with my medicine. Scared, Len ran away... Again.

He hid behind a random tree. _How could he work out his plan if he is too scared?_ Quickly, he took off his rag and tied it tighter around his face.

There! He didn't feel the most afraid at all! Ok... Now to test it out.

He turned around to see Miku upside down face to face with him. He screamed and fell down. Miku hopped down and landed on him,"Go sleep with my medicine."

Len quickly sprinkled powder on Miku's face. Too late. He was slowly falling asleep.

Miku whispered in his ear,"Sleep tight, Len..."

"Len, Len, LEN!"

Len awoke from his day-dream.

He fell backwards on his chair. Miku giggled."Wake up, Len."

Len woke up and blushed,"W-what?"

Len's heart beated faster.. What is this feeling? He blushed and grabbed her hand.

Miku gasped,"What are you-MMMMFF?!"

Len had crashed his lips against her lip. It had been forcefully at first and then warm. He had a crush on Miku for 2 years now and now he gone and done it.

Miku pushed him away,"Len? I thought we were just friends?"

"O-oh... uh.. I guess I was trying to tell you through my actions.. I love you."

Miku blushed even more,"Oh... I was going to tell you too.. I love you too.."

Kiyoteru-sensei just came in to get his brief-case,"Hey stop being cheesy and mushy over there and get out.."

"W-what?! O-ok..."

Kiyoteru narrowed his eyes again and left the room.

Len and Miku glanced at each other again and walked out of the room hand in hand.

Rin and Mikuo saw them walk out of the room hand in hand,"Hey so have you been making out in there?"

"H-hey stop... You make kissy-face all the time in front of us.."

Rin and Mikuo shutted their mouths and blushed.

_At least everyone has somebody now..._

Day-Dreaming

* * *

**A/N How was it?! It was good right? Meanwhile why don't you read my other stories and request something...**


End file.
